Un ardiente castigo
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Otra vez Beato ha hecho de las suyas pintando el cuadro de endless sorecer de Battler ¿Cómo se lo tomará Battler? ¿ Se enfadará? ¿Como castigara a la moe bruja dorada? LEMON


Titulo: Un ardiente castigo

Pareja: Battler x Beatrice

Disclaimer: en este momento umineko nos pertenece a Noa, y a mi kihihihi

La mansión Ushiromiya no ha cambiado, en absoluto. Lo único que cambió de ella fueron los sucesos acontecidos que seguramente… Todos los que allí había recordaban como si hubiera sido ayer.

El retrato que iba cambiando de imagen ahora poseía la foto de Battler Ushiromiya. El nuevo "Endless Sorcerer", dueño de todo en aquellos momentos. Solo había un pequeño detalle…

-¡Ah! ¡Chicas, mirad! –Exclamó la más joven de las estacas, Asmodeus, mientras soltaba una risita.- ¡Alguien ha pintarrajeado en el cuadro de Battler-sama!

Las Estacas dirigieron sus miradas al cuadro, y no pudieron contener la risa.

-A Battler-sama no le va a gustar esto… -Dijo la Estaca de la Gula.

-¿Vamos a avisarle? –Preguntó Leviathan mientras alzaba el vuelo en dirección al estudio.

-¡Sí, me pregunto cómo reaccionará! –Reía Satán, con la expresión enfadada de siempre.

En el estudio, Battler se encontraba tranquilamente sentado, mirando por la ventana el paisaje marítimo con el que le deleitaba la isla Rokkenjima. Su tranquilidad se dispersó al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Pasa! –Contestó Battler mientras se volvía y recobraba la compostura.

-Disculpe, Battler-sama. –Respondió Lucifer, haciendo una reverencia.- Creo que hay algo que debería saber.

-¿Mm? ¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Alguien ha pintarrajeado vuestro cuadro. –Terminó de decir Asmodeus.

-¿Cómo que pintarrajeado?

-Pues eso. –Continuó Belphegor.- Vuestro cuadro tiene unas pintadas con rotulador indeleble bastante ridículas…

-¿Qu-Qué clase de pintadas?... –La expresión de Battler cambió a una inquieta y a punto de rozar el enfado.

-¡Le han pintado bigote y pechos! –Rió Asmodeus.

-¡Asmodeus! –Exclamó Satán mientras pegaba a su hermana.- ¡Ten más respeto!

Battler no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y su inquietud ahora era el enfado que rozaba. Sabía quién había sido, lo sabía perfectamente. Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió hacia la puerta ante las atónitas miradas de las hermanas del Purgatorio, siempre guardando la compostura… Pero, una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, comenzó a correr hacia la habitación de su sospechosa, Beatrice.

-¡Beatrice! –Gritó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la Bruja Dorada con brusquedad.

-¡Padre! –Exclamó la rubia, sobresaltada.- ¡Me ha asustado, jo!

-¡No te hagas la inocente! –Se acerca mientras cierra la puerta.- ¡¿Has sido tú la que pintarrajeó mi cuadro?

-¡N-No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –Contestaba Beatrice mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.- ¡Nunca podría hacerle algo así!

-¿Por qué será que no te creo…? –Decía Battler mientras miraba a Beatrice de arriba abajo, con expresión de sospecha.

-¡Es muy cruel, padre! –Espetaba la Bruja Dorada mientras lloriqueaba.- ¡Yo le quiero mucho, jamás haría eso!

El Brujo Interminable se quedó observándola, no parecía que estuviera mintiendo y, en cierto modo, le daba pena. Esa forma de llorar tan inocente… En otros tiempos jamás se imaginaría que se encontrara en esa situación junto con Beatrice, la bruja que tanto le hizo sufrir… La bruja que ahora era su obsesión.

-¿De verdad que no lo has hecho? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Absolutamente, de verdad… -Respondía Beatrice entre tartamudeos.

-Bueno… Entonces supongo que habrá sido Lambdadelta o… ¿Eh?

Algo llamó la atención del pelirrojo, algo que acababa de pisar y que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó en voz alta mientras se agachaba para cogerlo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Eso…! ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Padre no lo coja, no es nada! –Chillaba Beato abalanzándose hacia Battler, intentando coger lo que había en el suelo antes que él.

-¡Mío! –Exclamó el pelirrojo alzando el brazo y poniendo una expresión victoriosa.- ¿Qué…? Vaya, vaya… -Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la de Beatrice, que acababa de dar pasos atrás asustada.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es un rotulador negro… ¡Ah! ¡Y además indeleble!

-Pa-Padre… Yo… Yo no… Yo… -Tartamudeaba la bruja, mientras que temblorosa se le volvían a saltar las lágrimas.

-Así que… Sí que fuiste tú.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, padre! ¡Lo siento, de verdad, no lo volveré a hacer! –Exclamaba mientras agachaba la cabeza.- ¡No se enfade conmigo, por favor!

-Tranquila… -La voz de Battler sonaba burlona, y su expresión cambió a una… En cierto modo, picarona.- No me enfadaré… Pero, ¿sabes qué? Esto merece un castigo, tengo que castigarte para asegurarme que no lo volverás a hacer. –Battler comenzó a caminar peligrosamente hacia Beatrice.

-¿C-Castigo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué va a hacer? –Preguntaba la rubia mientras daba pasos atrás, chocándose contra la pared.

-No te preocupes... No te va a doler. –Terminó de decir el pelirrojo mientras se abalanzaba hacia la Bruja Dorada, cogiéndola de la cintura y dándole un beso que les dejó sin respiración a ambos.

Su respiración se aceleraba al tener a aquel pelirrojo que llamaba "padre", se sentía cohibida e intentaba escapar de aquella situación como fuera necesario, pero era inútil, estaba apresada a la pared, Battler no la dejaría escapar por nada.

- ¿Pa...? ¿Padre? -Pronunció en un pequeño hilo de voz al sentir los finos labios del heredero de la familia Ushiromiya en su cuello, su piel se erizaba e intentaba encogerse ante las cosquillas que le ocasionaban aquellos pequeños besos por su cuello. Uno, dos, tres suspiros escapaban de la boca de aquella inocente rubia que no sabía en la situación que se había metido.

-Has sido muy traviesa Beato. -Alzó la cabeza hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle aquellas palabras de forma sensual, sin duda se estaba aprovechando de la frágil bruja dorada o por lo menos eso pensaba mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, podía sentirlo, cómo se estremecía en sus brazos, cómo deslizaba las mangas de su vestido hasta dejarlo debajo del pecho de su "hija".

Era preciosa y lo había pensado en varias ocasiones, la Beatrice sádica y fría ahora no se encontraba allí, si no quedaba aquella que no le pondría un collar de perro ni que se burlaría… ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo? Besó sus labios de forma suave y lenta, no esperaba la aprobación de ella de forma tan rápida, parecía desearlo al igual que él, o… ¿Era su imaginación?, cada beso reclamaba uno más severo como si se tratase de una batalla como las que solía enfrentarse anteriormente contra aquella bruja, sus lenguas se rozaron y en un instante comenzaron a pelearse en busca de más y más placer que desprendían sus labios. Le arrancaba gemidos que le hacían reír, parecían tan inocentes.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre…? -Intentó pronunciar mientras se mordía la mano, parecía bastante extasiada, además era bastante agradable verla así de indefensa sólo y para él.

Battler descendió su mirada hasta sus pechos, era una suerte para él que Beato estuviera tan bien dotada, hundió su cara en ellos y los degusto con sutileza. Con su mano izquierda masajeaba su pecho izquierdo mientras que con la otra acariciaba y degustaba aquel botoncito rosa que se endurecía. Los gemidos de la rubia eran bastante sonoros, no se estaba reprimiendo por nada, aunque era extraño que Ronove o Virgilia no se hubieran preocupado de su antigua señora, ¿sospecharían lo que estaba pasando?

-¡Ah, Battler! -Gimió con fuerza, se sorprendió de que no le llamara padre, y le gustó, le recordaba a aquella Beatrice tan frívola y fuerte, la alzó en sus brazos mientras la sostenía con ayuda de la pared, no aguantaba más por hacerla suya, estaba en su propio límite. El roce de ambas intimidades les hizo gemir a ambos, sin duda pudo notar su intimidad húmeda cuando deslizaba su ropa interior y con cautela se introducía dentro de ella. Las uñas de Beatrice se hincaban en sus hombros, sus lloriqueos y su insistencia de más se hizo moverse dentro de ella. Comenzó de forma lenta conforme poco a poco no podía resistirse a ser salvaje con ella, ansiaba tenerla y no sabía por qué, pero estaba disfrutando de aquel castigo que le estaba dando, en pocos segundos ambos alcanzaron el clímax de forma sutil y con una sensación de alivio.

-Es... Espero que lo hayas comprendido, Beatrice. -Dijo faltándole el aire mientras le robaba el último beso y la dejaba en el suelo.

-S… Sí… -Respondió la ingenua bruja, exhausta y respirando fuertemente.- Lo he entendido… Padre…

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. –Dijo por última vez el Brujo Interminable, recuperando la compostura y poniéndose bien la capa.- Te volveré a castigar si lo haces. –Una vez dicho esto y lanzándole a Beatrice una mirada burlona, se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Lo sé… Battler… -Susurró Beatrice para sí misma.

Al día siguiente, Battler volvía a estar en su estudio, ciertamente aburrido pero tranquilo. Recordaba lo acontecido el día anterior y no podía evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se formara en las comisuras de sus labios.

De repente, igual que el día anterior, alguien le privó de su tranquilidad tocando en la puerta.

-¡Pasa!

-Battler-sama. –Habló una voz desde la puerta, era la voz de Leviathan que entraba junto a sus hermanas.- Sentimos molestarle pero…

-Han vuelto a pintarrajear el cuadro. –Completó Satán.

-De la misma forma de ayer. –Dijo Lucifer, que lo miraba seria.

Battler guardó silencio… No estaba inquieto, ni enfadado, ni siquiera un poco harto. Estaba… Contento. Guardó la sonrisa torcida de complacencia para sí mismo, y sin dar explicaciones, salió del estudio dirigiéndose al mismo destino que el día anterior…

Al llegar, sin pedir permiso de nuevo, entró por la puerta y vio a Beatrice, sentada en la cama con el rostro sonrojado y el pelo suelto. Estaba avergonzada y cabizbaja, esa vergüenza le impedía mirar a Battler a los ojos.

Battler, al verla, sonrió… Cuando ponía esa expresión, la expresión que jamás pensó que vería en ella, se le enternecía el corazón.

-Lo he vuelto a hacer… Lo siento, padre. -Susurró Beatrice.

-Y sabes las consecuencias de que hayas hecho eso, ¿verdad? –Comenzó a acercarse a Beato, con una sonrisa picarona en sus labios.

-Sí… Un… Un castigo… -Volvió a susurrar.

-¿Qué dices? No te he oído.

-¡Un castigo! –Dijo en voz alta, pero avergonzada.

-Exacto. -Terminó de decir, mientras la cogía de la cintura.

Una vez más, volvió a besarla con fuerza. Una vez más… Volvieron a derretirse...

Espero que os haya gustado

Mi amiga Noa y yo lo hicimos esta tarde basada en una foto que vimos '3

Ja ne~

Rukia Kurosaki-chan


End file.
